La vie d'une Ombre
by yokohama
Summary: Lorsqu'un être humain se fait tuer par un Sans-Cœur, l'âme s'envole et le corps se transforme en Ombre. Sans cœur, pas de sentiments. Le quotidien d'une petite Ombre qui ne déroge pas à la règle...
1. Chapter 1

_**La vie d'une ombre.**_

Mon histoire a commencé un jour normal. Un jour comme vous aussi en vivez tous les jours. J'avais passée une journée comme vous, j'étais allée à l'école, j'étais rentrée, j'avais fait mes devoirs, puis... plus rien. Pour tenter de comprendre, je vais tout vous raconter. Toute cette journée. La fin devrait me revenir.

Je m'étais levée vers six heures et quart, le temps de déjeuner, de me préparer et d'aller au bus. Une fois dans ce dernier et confortablement installée, il se mit en marche et accomplit son horrible travail : aller chercher de pauvres ados innocents pour les emmener dans leurs établissement scolaires. Après avoir passée une matinée plus qu'embêtante en cours, le reste de la journée passa tout aussi normalement. Puis vint l'heure de reprendre le bus. Alors que nous roulions, tout d'un coup, il fit nuit noire et plus aucun mouvement ne se fit sentir : le bus était immobile. Après un instant de profond silence, plusieurs bruits se firent entendre, des bruits très étranges. Puis une lumière nous éclaira, nous nous retournâmes et virent une forme brillante qui ressemblait étrangement à un cœur qui montait et s'évanouissait dans le noir. Et c'est à partir de là que tout le monde paniqua, hurla, essaya de courir pour s'échapper... Mais échapper à quoi, et aller où ? Je vis plusieurs points jaunes dans le noir, entendit les bruits étranges se rapprocher de moi, deux sphères jaunes qui ressemblaient à deux yeux s'élevèrent quelque peu vers moi, je sentis une grande douleur comme si l'on serrait mon cœur dans un étau puis... plus rien. Seulement le noir et le silence.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ma première impression fut que si je les fermais il n'y aurait aucune différence. Je me redressais et ne me sentais pas comme d'habitude. Je me sentais plus petite et toute... vide. Je me touchais pour constater les dégâts et remarquais que je n'avais plus la même forme. Mes mains étaient à présent dotées de seulement trois doigts et d'après ce que je sentais, j'avais des antennes. D'après ce que je voyais, j'étais de la même couleur que mon environnement : noire ténèbres. Je secouais mes antennes alors que l'information me pénétrait lorsque je vis que d'autres formes étranges s'approchaient de moi : tout ce que je pouvais voir d'elles étaient leurs yeux jaunes comme des soleils. Je pris alors conscience de ma situation qui m'aurait semblé totalement absurde si j'étais encore humaine : j'étais devenue un Sans-Coeur.

Étrangement, cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Peut-être l'absence de cœur y était-elle pour beaucoup, mais sans sentiments tels que la tristesse, la colère ou l'incompréhension, je me sentais bien plus légère. J'appris aussi sans étonnement que même si nous étions des Sans-Coeur, nous pouvions toujours communiquer. Comme quelques insectes, cela passait généralement par les antennes, mais nous avions aussi un langage parlé. Celui que l'on entend quelques fois quand nous apparaissons, un bruit étrange, mais qui pourrait se résumer par des séries de " Kéta kéta ! ". Ce langage était nettement plus compliqué et nuancé que celui des humains.

J'étais réunie dans une " salle ", qui était en fait une portion de Ténèbres, avec d'autres ex-humains qui avaient été avec moi dans ce bus. Mes débuts de communication étaient forts maladroits, c'était un tout nouveau langage que je parlais couramment, mais dont je devais prononcer une fois les mots et chaque nuance pour les connaître entièrement. Au départ, je prononçais mes mots de travers, d'une façon indéchiffrable, puis je parvins finalement à formuler parfaitement la phrase " Qui es-tu ? ". Après encore un peu d'entraînement, je parvins à formuler mon surnom. Étrangement, je ne me souvenait que de ça... Avais-je eu un prénom auparavant ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas. Je me souvenais juste que l'on m'appelait " Yoko " il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'apostrophais plusieurs autres Sans-Cœur et engageait le dialogue.

" Qui es-tu ?

_ Je ne sais plus. "

Avec quelques difficultés, je parvins à articuler d'une manière acceptable :

" Avais-tu un surnom ?

_ ... "

L'autre mit quelques temps à répondre. Avant de me faire transformer, quand j'étais encore dans le bus, j'étais assise à côté d'une amie dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom. Conséquence de la transformation, son physique aussi m'était devenu vague... " Quand j'étais dans le bus ", ça me semblait si lointain et si proche en même temps ! Je perdais mes sentiments, je perdais la notion du temps, je réapprenais un langage. L'autre me toucha pour attirer mon attention, et ce fut un contact glacé. Nous n'avions plus de cœur, plus de chaleur.

" On m'appelait Evi. Et toi ?

_ Yoko. "

Nous nous reconnûmes immédiatement : c'était l'amie en question. Même si nous n'éprouvions plus rien, nous étions tout de même... comment vous dire, à présent ? Réconfortées ? Oui, réconfortées de nous retrouver ainsi. Nous décidâmes de rester ensemble jusqu'à la suite des événements. Succinctement à cette promesse silencieuse, les Ténèbres se firent plus pesantes : elles nous resserrèrent puis nous engloutirent enfin. Quand elles s'éclaircirent assez pour nos yeux, nous pûmes distinguer devant nous toute une cohorte de Sans-Cœur de type " Soldats ". C'étaient nos supérieurs, me dictait ma logique de Sans-Cœur. Cette logique me dictait d'ailleurs bien d'autres choses. Cette logique était aussi l'instinct.

Il nous fût expliqué que notre mission serait de récupérer le plus de cœurs possibles. Peu importait comment, où, à qui et pourquoi, il _fallait_ récupérer ces cœurs. Et si nous devions tomber sous les coups, nous ne devions pas avoir peur : les Ténèbres nous feraient tout bonnement réapparaître, sans aucun changement. Notre mémoire redevenue quasiment vierge allait connaître un renouveau.

Vous vous demandez si je n'étais pas triste de ce changement ? Je ne sentais plus la tristesse. Vous vous demandez si ma famille me manquait ? A présent, j'ignorais le sens même de cette phrase. Vous vous demandez si j'étais triste d'avoir changé de vie ? Les sentiments m'importaient peu, comme dit précédemment, et je n'étais plus en vie, tout comme je n'étais pas morte. J'étais un Sans-Cœur et c'est tout. A présent, une autre " vie " allait commencé. Mon dernier point d'attache serait cette amie, " Evi". Ma " vie " serait vouée à prendre celle des autres...


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant quelques temps, tout ce que nous fîmes fut de parcourir les Ténèbres. Même si cela avait l'air anodin et ennuyeux, cela nous permit d'apprivoiser toutes nos possibilités et de développer considérablement notre langage. A présent, nous pouvions coopérer. Nous pouvions enfin échanger des informations concrètes entre groupes. Car il en était ainsi : nous étions formés en groupes. Certains, pour les plus gros, regroupaient jusqu'à un bon millier de Sans-Cœur : nous, nous n'étions qu'une centaine.

Nous apprîmes que nous pouvions nous fondre totalement dans les Ténèbres afin de nous déplacer plus vite et d'être furtifs : nous étions supérieurs aux autres Sans-Cœur et Simili grâce à cette capacité. Nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'avions pas le choix : l'obéissance aux supérieurs était absolue. Il n'était pas rare qu'un groupe de Sans-Cœur soit matérialisé avec un Soldat pour coordonner tout cela et si cette formation était utilisée, c'était parce que les Sans-Cœur envoyés étaient bien jeunes... Tout comme nous. Nous allions bientôt aller dans un monde afin de le détruire, afin de prendre la vie de ce monde, de ses habitants et de toutes les formes de vie qu'il abritait. Nous allions enfin pouvoir commencer à accomplir notre mission.

Nous étions enfin matérialisés dans un monde. " Evi " était avec moi et je pus alors m'apercevoir que nous éprouvions les mêmes symptômes. La lumière trop vive nous dérangeaient, la végétation et toutes ses couleurs aussi et l'air... C'était une chose que nous ne connaissions plus depuis que nous étions dans les Ténèbres. Nous nous tortillâmes dans tous les sens, tournant la tête de droite à gauche de manière spasmodique, agitant nos mains, tout recroquevillés sur nous-mêmes. Ce monde était trop beau, trop vivant, trop lumineux pour qu'il soit parfait pour nous, il fallait l'assombrir... Et pas qu'un peu.

Nous nous avançâmes toujours de cette façon saccadée et commencèrent à nous répandre. Quelques Opéras jaunes par-ci, quelques Soldats par-là puis quelques Ombres dans cette direction. Chaque sorte de Sans-Cœur était dirigée vers un endroit précis. Pour nous, les mondes n'avaient pas de noms précis, nous les désignions avec notre langage à nous. Je demandais dans quel monde nous étions et "Evi" me répondit en me lançant des odeurs amers avec un léger relent sucré : le Pays des Merveilles. Alors que je me préparais à lui répondre quelque chose, nous nous figeâmes tous : quelque chose avait bougé. Quelque chose de _vivant_. Quelque chose qui avait un cœur à nous donner. Nous nous fondîmes dans le sol et nous cachèrent dans des endroits discrets pour observer. Une grande chose toute plate, blanche avec du rouge et une arme passait par là. Nous la regardâmes et frémirent alors : des cœurs étaient dessinés partout sur elle. Ni une, ni deux, nous nous matérialisèrent à nouveau et fondirent immédiatement sur la créature en poussant des odeurs épicées de victoire. Face à notre nombre, la créature aussi fine que du carton s'effondra et je plongeais alors ma main à l'intérieur d'elle, dans son âme qui était loin d'être aussi plate et en fit sortir ce que nous cherchions tous : son cœur. Nous le regardâmes, hébétés, qui commençait à s'envoler vers les cieux et je sautais pour l'attraper. Il disparut dans un tourbillon de Ténèbres. Nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois puis repartirent à la recherche d'autres cœurs. Nous nous étions réveillés pour nous rendormir aussitôt : au moment ou nous avions fondu sur cette créature, au moment où son cœur avait jailli, au moment où il avait disparu dans les Ténèbres, nous nous étions sentis vivants, envahis par des " sentiments ", envahis à nouveau par la chaleur... Et nous voulions connaître à nouveau ces sensations le plus vite possible.

Nous sévissions depuis longtemps déjà dans ce monde étrange et coloré et il commençait enfin à s'assombrir. Mais pas assez pour nous, nous continuions à nous agiter de manière spasmodique, tels des insectes souffrants et ridicules. Ces gestes nous furent néanmoins profitables car ils augmentèrent notre rapidité d'attaque : à peine la cible repérée, un geste saccadé effectué et nous étions tous sur la cible. Nous avions déjà récolté beaucoup de cœurs et pourtant notre soif de tuer ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tellement nous aimions ressentir à nouveau ces événements. A ce moment-là, des souvenirs qui semblaient trop anciens revenaient dans ma mémoire de Sans-Cœur et même si cela me faisait mal... J'en redemandais encore.

Ce jour-là, nous revenions à notre point de rencontre avec tous les autres Sans-Cœur quand une grande énergie se fit sentir. Une énergie chaude, pure, éclatante... intolérable. Notre curiosité fut comme attisée et nous fûmes comme attirés par cette chaleur, cette énergie, cette fontaine d'humanité. Nous nous fondîmes à nouveau dans le sol et servîmes d'éclaireurs aux autres Sans-Cœur. Nous traversâmes le Jardin Royal et arrivèrent dans le Terrier de Lapin. Là, toujours fondus dans le sol, nous vîmes approcher les personnes desquelles émanaient cette énergie : il y avait un grand garçon brun, un grand chien bipède ainsi qu'un canard de la même espèce niveau mode de marche. Nous les regardâmes passer puis repartirent aussi discrètement que nous étions venus. Nous retraversions le Terrier de Lapin quand, horreur ! Nous vîmes que le passage vers le Jardin Royal avait été découvert et les trois personnages étaient en train de rapetisser. Il ne fallait _pas_ qu'ils découvrent nos projets ! Il ne fallait _pas_ qu'ils s'immiscent dans les affaires locales ! Il ne fallait _pas_ rendre à ce monde toute sa lumière ! Il ne fallait pas... !

Sans plus réfléchir, nous nous matérialisèrent et leur sautions tous dessus, appelant à la rescousse d'autres Sans-Cœur. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants après nous. Mais les personnages étaient armés : le garçon fit apparaître une Clé, chose que nous redoutions tous. S'il avait la Clé, il devenait un problème. Et nous, nous éliminions les problèmes le plus vite possible. La bataille fit rage mais malgré notre nombre supérieur, nous disparaissions tous à tour de rôle à cause du canard qui lançaient des éclairs qui retombaient n'importe où autour de nous ; à cause du chien géant qui nous fonçait dedans d'une manière mortelle ; à cause du garçon qui nous transperçaient de sa Clé. Alors que je revenais d'un assaut, "Evi" s'envola à son tour afin d'attaquer le garçon : elle réussit à lui donner un coup, puis le garçon se retourna et d'un rapide mouvement transperça le Sans-Cœur. A ce moment, quelque chose d'étrange et d'indescriptible se passa en moi : c'était comme si le vide que je ressentais déjà habituellement s'était encore élargit, était devenu encore plus profond... Sans réfléchir et accompagnant dans son assaut un Soldat, je me jetais sur le garçon et nous réussîmes à lui porter quelques coups : le Soldat fut transpercé sur-le-champ et je fus jetée plus loin. Je me relevai rapidement et me préparai à un nouvel assaut alors qu'un coin de mon esprit me criait de courir : je vis le canard sauter en l'air, son bâton levé vers le haut. Je levai la tête et vit la foudre descendre vers moi, inexorablement : je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'elle me toucha, me brûla et me transperça. Je disparus alors. Ce fut un sentiment étrange... Je me sentais tomber en lambeaux, je sentais mes membres se détacher et tomber en poussière puis je me sentis partir... légère... si légère... Je vis le sol devenir de plus en plus lointain, je vis les trois personnages se regarder puis continuer leur chemin mais peu m'importait à présent... Si légère... Puis à nouveau le noir. Les Ténèbres.

Je rouvrais les yeux avec la sensation que si je ne les avaient pas ouverts, il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. Une impression de déjà-vu. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire et retrouvais mes derniers instants, ainsi que "Evi" après mon réveil. Nous fûmes immédiatement renvoyées avec tout notre groupe, c'est à dire au Pays des Merveilles. Nous devions arrêter ces trois personnes coûte que coûte. Nous avions été ramenées à la "vie", nous n'étions pas fatiguées, nous n'avions pas faim, nous n'avions pas soif, nous avions un avantage certain sur ces gens qui devaient toujours trouver des moyens pour tout... Nous nous matérialisâmes au milieu de la Forêt des Lotus et nous lancèrent sur la piste de notre groupe qui était collé à ces personnages. Cette énergie était si simple à suivre et cela nous faisait tellement de bien... Nous désirions cette énergie, rien de plus, rien de moins.


	3. Chapter 3

A peine renvoyées au combat, nous nous faisions à nouveau tuer. A peine revenue à la " vie ", nous repartions encore au combat et le même schéma se répétait. Ce garçon... D'où lui venait cette force ? Pourquoi ne nous laissait-il pas lui enlever son cœur, nous repaître de cette énergie bénéfique ? Si nous combattions, c'était pour une bonne cause... Pour notre bonne cause... Pour redevenir comme... Comme " avant " ? Personne ne se souvenait de comment nous étions " avant ", mais quelque chose nous poussait à le redevenir.

" Evi " et moi venions de renaître encore une fois. Je me tordais les antennes pour chercher ce qui retenait ce garçon de se laisser faire comme les autres, pour savoir quand tous ces cœurs deviendraient enfin utiles et surtout pour me rappeler " d'avant ". Je n'avais que des souvenirs flous de choses qui étaient composées comme ce garçon tout en étant différentes. " Evi " s'approcha de moi et me lança dans notre langage une série de " Kéta ! " et d'odeurs grâce à ses antennes.

" Tu vas t'arracher les antennes si tu continues.

_ Quand je réfléchis, je ne peux m'empêcher de les toucher.

_ On dit que ça accélère la réflexion. Mais si tu les touches trop fort, tu vas te faire mal.

_ Mal ?

_ C'est un mot que j'utilise sans savoir d'où il vient, ni ce qu'il désigne.

_ Il vient peut-être " d'avant ". "

A l'évocation " d'avant ", d'autres Ombres tournèrent leurs yeux jaunes vers nous et s'approchèrent. Dans un bruit de " Kéta " et d'odeurs confuses, j'entendis des phrases jaillir de chaque Ombre présente.

" " Avant " ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, déjà ?

_ Qu'étions-nous " avant " ?

_ Nous avons toujours été comme nous sommes aujourd'hui !

_ Impossible, j'ai trop l'impression de reconnaître ces choses quand nous prenons des cœurs.

_ Moi aussi, mais ça n'explique rien. "

Un véritable débat s'organisa jusqu'à ce que des Soldats viennent nous disperser et envoyer des groupes continuer à combattre ce garçon. Mais à présent, nous avions un but bien précis : Nous avions remarqué qu'il pourchassait chaque Ombre jusqu'à ce que le groupe soit totalement annihilé. Nous devrions l'amener jusqu'à l'un de nos Chef pour qu'il s'occupe lui-même de cet intrus gênant. Malgré tout, nous réprimions tous un frisson : ce n'était donc pas nous qui aurions droit à cette chaleur ?

Nous nous matérialisâmes à nouveau au Pays des Merveilles dans la Forêt des Lotus. Là, nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec le groupe du garçon ! ils nous poursuivirent de suite afin de tous nous éliminer. Plusieurs Ombres, ne pouvant contenir leur envie de s'approprier l'énergie des trois personnages, se jetèrent sur eux sans réfléchir plus que ça : elles se firent éliminer sur-le-champ. " Evi " et moi commencions à avancer vers le Jardin Royal. Cependant, toutes les Ombres avaient disparues : nous étions les deux dernières sur la centaine que comptait notre groupe. Nous nous regardâmes puis commençâmes à courir, évitant des sorts de Foudre, de Glace et de Feu, glissant à droite ou à gauche si le chien géant nous fonçait dessus, sautant ou au contraire fusionnant avec le sol si la Clé qui nous déchire s'approchait trop près de nous.

Mes antennes étaient quasiment collées à mon crâne, je ne faisais plus la différence entre la fusion avec le sol ou bien la course effrénée, je ne me souvenais plus ce que signifiait " aller tout droit " à force de slalomer pourtant nous parvinrent à notre objectif : le Terrier de Lapin. Ayant pris un peu d'avance sur nos adversaires, nous nous fondions dans le sol. Une fois réapparues dans les Ténèbres qui ne sont habitées que par les Ombres, je zigzaguais encore un peu puis tombais finalement, les antennes tournantes. " Evi " n'était guère en meilleure forme, puisqu'elle tomba à terre avec une lumière dans ses yeux qui semblait tourner encore et encore. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre d'avoir le cœur de ce garçon.

Dans les Ténèbres, il n'y avait aucune notion de temps. Nous ne connaissions plus le jour ou la nuit. Nous nous demandions si les heures se mangeaient et si les saisons étaient des créatures particulièrement virulentes. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était échanger des informations. Je m'approchais d'un Soldat qui venait de réapparaître sur la surface.

" Qu'en est-il ?

_ La situation est mauvaise.

_ Nous n'aurons pas son cœur ?

_ Non. Il a pris celui du Chef. "

Je commençais alors à m'agiter comme si j'étais à nouveau à la lumière vive. Je commençais à réfléchir un peu trop fort tout en tirant sur mes antennes. " Evi " arriva et enleva mes main à trois doigts de sur mes antennes. Elle me demanda ce qu'il en était elle aussi et je lui répondis la même chose que le Soldat : Nous devions compter sur une autre occasion pour avoir son cœur. Nous gardâmes confiance : ce n'était pas les occasions qui manqueraient d'assombrir cette délicieuse énergie trop pure.

En attendant, une grande agitation régnait chez les Soldats. Nous nous demandions pourquoi et allions donc voir. En vérité, il n'y avait pas de réelle séparation entre les Sans-Cœur : il était juste question de se retrouver parfois entre membres de la même race et ayant vécu les mêmes choses. Un Sans-Cœur s'approcha d'un Soldat et alors qu'ils conversaient, nous tendions tous nos antennes.

" Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous avons capturé une créature d'en haut.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est une créature au cœur pur, si pur qu'il nous permettra d'avoir ce que nous voulons.

_ Et que voulons-nous ?

_ Kingdom Hearts. Nous voulons un cœur. "

Kingdom Hearts... Décoder ce mot m'a chamboulée au plus profond de moi-même et je constatai par la suite qu'il en allait de même pour tous les Sans-Cœur ici présents. Nous nous regardions tous, un peu ébranlés par cette nouvelle. Nous le savions sans le savoir vraiment. Nous allions regagner un cœur ! Nous allions redevenir comme " avant " ! Nous éprouvâmes alors quelque chose d'étrange en nous et cela nous compressait à l'intérieur, cela faisait tourner nos pensées et nous empêchait de nous exprimer. Puis cela disparut peu à peu. La chose disparut enfin et les antennes baissées, je me demandais...

" Une émotion ? "

Un autre Sans-Cœur demanda quelle serait la suite des événements pour nous. Il parut sortir des Sans-Cœur de tous les coins et pourtant c'était toujours les mêmes groupes que l'on faisait renaître encore et encore et ce sans fin.

En réponse à la question du Sans-Cœur, un Soldat nous lança une odeur : une odeur comme mouillée et chaude, une odeur étouffante avec un léger relent de bestialité. Notre prochaine occasion pour nous accaparer cette énergie si pure que possédait ce garçon serait là : la Jungle Profonde. Pour cela, les Soldats nous dirent que nous serions avec d'autres Supérieurs pour ce monde car eux ne connaissaient pas aussi bien la Jungle Profonde. Nous attendîmes un temps indéfini puis les Soldats revinrent accompagnés de Sans-Cœur au physique simiesque. Nous comprenions qu'à présent, ce seraient eux nos Supérieurs, ce seraient eux qui seraient encore au-dessus des Soldats. Ils nous indiquèrent de les suivre. Ces Sans-Cœurs s'exprimaient différemment de nous et nous peinions à les comprendre au départ : il fallait juste comprendre leur mode d'émission. Après quelques pas, nous arrivâmes dans la portion de Ténèbres visant à nous téléporter dans un autre monde, tous les groupes désignés montaient dessus puis étaient matérialisés. Quelques Sans-Cœurs simiesques avaient déjà commencé à envahir ce monde et nous savions que le garçon ne tarderait pas à se montrer. Nous nous fondîmes dans le sol et partîmes chacun nous cacher à différents endroits, complétement invisibles. Même fondue dans le sol, je me tortillais de manière spasmodique : pourquoi les mondes étaient-ils aussi... lumineux ?


	4. Chapter 4

Sauter. Esquiver. Bondir. Retomber. Courir sur la droite. Fusionner. Griffer. Et voilà un cœur de plus récupéré ! Je m'emplissais à nouveau de cette énergie si bienfaisante. Prendre des cœurs était devenu mon seul objectif, à moi ainsi qu'à tous les autres Sans-Cœur. " Evi " et moi étions particulièrement douées, semblait-il. C'est surtout que les gorilles étaient vraiment trop lents : ils nous voyaient arriver, mais le temps qu'ils comprennent que leur centre vital était convoité et tout était fini. Nous ne volions pas que les cœurs de ces animaux, nous volions aussi les cœurs d'autres créatures, notamment ceux de quelques humains : malheureusement, certains réussirent à nous échapper. Les humains ont des cœurs bien plus compliqués et leur énergie nous grisait complétement, nous étions comme surexcités après leur avoir volé leur cœur.

Il y avait aussi d'autres créatures à voler, mais celles-ci étaient bien plus vives que nous : ces animaux étaient de grands félins jaunes tâchés de noir. Il y en avait un en particulier qui réussit à terrasser un bon nombre d'entre nous. Ce jour-là, nous étions une bonne centaine autour d'une seule de ces créatures félines, nous agitant de cette manière caractéristique pendant qu'une bonne vingtaine de Sans-Cœurs se jetaient sur le félin. Il poussa de grands rugissements et donna des coups de pattes partout : je vis plusieurs membres de l'équipe se désintégrer pour réapparaître un peu plus tard. Nous nous préparions pour un nouvel assaut quand nous nous stoppèrent tous d'un coup. Le félin en profita pour partir mais nous n'en avions que faire : une grande et chaude énergie éclatante, pure et blanche venait de se répandre. Nous esquissâmes tous un infime mouvement d'antennes puis les tournèrent tous vers la même direction. Une odeur fût lâchée et un quart de seconde après nous étions tous dans le sol, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Cette fois-ci, je serais en " première ligne ", dans la zone du Campement, là où se retranchaient les dernières créatures bipèdes que nous n'avions pus débarrasser de leur cœur. J'attendais, cachée près d'une table avec un Sans-Cœur à l'apparence simiesque. Un bruit agita les buissons extrêmement touffus puis les trois créatures apparurent. Le garçon avait sa clé en main mais son énergie était bien trop attirante : nous n'en pouvions déjà plus et nous sortîmes d'un bond de notre cachette afin de les attaquer. Dans ma trop grande précipitation je ne pus esquiver tous les coups et me fit tuer rapidement.

Je me réveillais à nouveau dans les Ténèbres avec " Evi " à côté de moi. Je me redressais et bougeais les antennes, légèrement étourdie par mon réveil. Je tournais la tête vers " Evi " : elle n'aurait pas dû être ici ! Elle aurait dû se trouver dans l'autre monde, au-dessus !

" Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais prendre le cœur de ce garçon.

_ Notre groupe vient d'être renvoyé de cette mission.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire dans ce cas ?

_ Nous sommes affectés à un nouvel endroit. Le plus haut lieu pour nous. Nous devrons réaliser quelque chose d'important pour ceux au-dessus de nous.

_ Plus haut que les autres Sans-Cœur ?

_ Bien plus haut. Ils gardent des apparences humaines.

_ Et comment s'appelle cet endroit ? "

Elle me lança une odeur âcre, difficile à analyser et en même temps terriblement familière pour mes sens de Sans-Cœur : la Forteresse Oubliée. Je lui demandais ce que serait notre mission et elle me répondit qu'elle n'en savait guère plus que moi. Elle s'était réveillée peu de temps avant que je ne sois reconstruite et avait grappillé quelques informations d'un autre Sans-Cœur. La plate-forme de téléportation pour la Forteresse était plus éloignée que les plate-formes que nous avions déjà empruntées et nous eûmes tout notre temps pour échanger nos informations. Je lui dis que la force du garçon avait encore grandie et que cela ne pourrait que nous ralentir : elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de tortiller ses antennes, signe d'une intense réflexion. Nous étions tous préoccupés et concernés par ce garçon, nous le sentions tous même si nous ne savions pas de quoi il retournait très exactement. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la plate-forme qui nous matérialisa à la Forteresse Oubliée. Ce lieu était terriblement imposant... pour un humain. Pour nous, il était imposant dans le fait que des vagues de Ténèbres pures semblaient nous submerger et nous grisaient au plus haut point. Nous perçûmes des odeurs signifiant " Venez vite ! " et nous précipitâmes à la source de ces phéromones. Pour aller plus vite, nous avions fusionné avec le sol et arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle délicieusement dépourvue de lumière. Une grande porte ayant la forme de notre signe de reconnaissance était tout au fond, sur une plate-forme surélevée aménagée avec les dernières technologies humaines. Il y avait sept renfoncements dans les murs et un groupe de Sans-Cœur semblait s'affairer sur une forme inanimée à terre. " Evi " et moi nous approchâmes et virent qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces créatures humaines. Celle-ci devait avoir été capturée au Pays des Merveilles.

" Nous devons la mettre là, sur le premier socle. Elle est lourde, aidez-nous. "

Nous portâmes, avec les autres Ombres, l'humaine sur le premier socle et aussitôt quelque chose se solidifia autour d'elle, l'empêchant ainsi de retomber. Nous contemplâmes notre œuvre quelques instants. Je demandais enfin quelle était l'utilité de cette créature et on me répondit qu'elle était l'une des clés pour ouvrir notre porte. Il était vrai que cette fille dégageait quelque chose de... spécial. Elle n'avait plus de cœur et pourtant on pouvait aisément sentir une énergie chaude, pure et éclatante qui émanait d'elle. Si nous nous approchions trop près d'elle, nous nous mettions à avoir des gestes saccadés comme si nous étions apparus dans un monde encore colonisé par la pureté.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans la Forteresse. C'était ici que nous réceptionnions l'arrivée de la plupart des cœurs et que nous les stockions dans une partie des Ténèbres afin de les récupérer facilement. Nous transformions beaucoup de gens au cœur incroyablement fort en Sans-Cœur mais le garçon à la Clé restait toujours insaisissable et cela nous inquiétait de plus en plus. Dès que nous évoquions ce sujet, nous commencions tous automatiquement à nous tortiller les antennes. Mais nous n'étions que des Ombres, des Sans-Cœur de base : nous ne pouvions trouver de solution. Et même si nous en trouvions, nous ne pourrions pas les communiquer : j'avais pus voir les gens placés bien au-dessus de nous, ceux qui gardaient une forme à peu près humanoïde. J'avais pus apercevoir celle qui commandait tous ces gens et ils parlaient le même langage que les humains : un langage tout aussi incompréhensible pour nous que le leur l'était pour nous. Ils étaient même convaincus que nous ne pouvions pas parler.

Quelques Sans-Cœur étaient parfois de passage et nous leur demandions alors quelle était la situation dans les autres mondes : désastreuse. Le garçon réussissait systématiquement à bloquer toutes les Serrures et il était donc impossible de renouveler les groupes ou bien de renvoyer les membres morts après réparation. Plusieurs mondes avaient déjà été fermés et il fallait absolument récupérer au plus vite les créatures au cœur pur. Tous les Sans-Cœur que nous croisions et qui rentraient d'un autre monde semblaient sur le point de s'arracher les antennes. Ici, les Sans-Cœur vivaient encore paisiblement et nous passions notre temps à tout arranger afin que tout soit parfait pour le jour où la Porte s'ouvrirait enfin. Et personne ne savait à quel point cette tâche était difficile. Nous devions attendre d'autres créatures identifiées par le nom de " Princesses de Cœur ", les mettre sur les socles et canaliser leur énergie afin d'ouvrir la Porte des Ténèbres.


	5. Chapter 5

Ici tout allait plus vite, toujours plus vite et encore plus vite. Les Princesses de Cœur arrivaient l'une après l'autre et après les avoir emprisonnées sur les socles afin de canaliser leur énergie, nous devions encore diriger cette énergie vers la porte puis gérer encore les cœurs qui arrivaient en masse. Ce monde étant moins lumineux, nous récupérions tous - nous les Ombres - une mobilité moins saccadée. Nous paraissions moins électrisés et pourtant ça n'était qu'une apparence trompeuse.

Ici, nous voyions des choses que nous n'avions jamais vues auparavant ! Comme par exemple ces dirigeants étranges puisqu'ils gardaient une forme humaine et pourtant... Il y avait tellement de noirceur qui émanait d'eux... Certains plus que d'autres, d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais compris quelque chose sur eux : ils nous prenaient pour... Rien, en fait. Nous n'étions rien pour eux. Ils pensaient que nous n'étions que des Ombres de Sans-Cœur incapables de penser, de communiquer. Les idiots, s'ils savaient...

Les Sans-Cœur se multipliaient jour après jour, minute après minute et envahissaient les mondes pourtant nous ressentions l'aura de ce garçon. Et cette aura approchait. Elle approchait encore, toujours plus proche, plus grande, plus blanche, plus... tentante et agaçante. Nous continuions néanmoins notre routine en décidant de ne plus nous préoccuper de cette aura jusqu'à nous la sentions proche de nous. Le garçon et les deux autres étaient arrivés ici, chez nous, dans notre monde assez assombri pour que nous puissions marcher normalement ! Dès que nous avions eu vent de la nouvelle, nous avions tordues nos antennes au point que certaines Ombres les avaient arrachées. Nous avions reçu pour ordre de protéger coûte que coûte la Forteresse et de ne laisser en aucun cas les Intrus progresser plus avant. C'est ce que nous fîmes.

Seulement, nous n'étions pas informés que le garçon était devenu encore plus fort. Nous nous en doutions mais jamais nous n'aurions soupçonné que ce serait à ce point. Je me réveillais encore une fois dans les Ténèbres après avoir été " réparée " et me téléportais derechef à la Forteresse pour en découdre de nouveau. " Evi " réapparut en même temps et nous nous précipitâmes en courant et en nous fondant dans le sol vers la source de cette aura éclatante. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la pièce où il était, nous vîmes qu'il était trop tard : il avait progressé à une vitesse ahurissante dans notre Forteresse et était arrivé dans la salle où les sept créatures attendaient bien sagement sur leurs socles qu'on leur prenne leur énergie afin d'ouvrir la Porte. La dernière, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas de socle et nous l'avions déposée près de la Porte : le garçon y courut à toutes jambes mais fut intercepté par un de nos Chef à l'apparence humaine. Nous restâmes de marbre, regardant la suite des événements et furent surprises par la tournure des événements : nous ne pensions pas que deux créatures qui se ressemblaient autant pouvaient se combattre. Je me fondis dans le sol et alla dans un coin de la salle tandis que "Evi" repartait.

Le garçon à la Clé triompha en peu de temps puis tout s'enchaîna. Il dit des choses étranges dans ce langage que je ne pouvais comprendre puis finalement prit la Clé noire étendue sur le sol, près de la dernière créature dont nous avions besoin puis se la planta dans le corps. Les antennes dressées, je vis son cœur s'envoler. J'étouffais des odeurs d'alerte car aucun Sans-Cœur n'avait pu avoir son cœur. La lumière qu'il avait produite avec la Clé noire s'évanouit et je vis toutes les créatures sur les socles illuminées de la même lueur. Malgré tout, plus rien ne bougeait. Je me matérialisais sur le sol, puis m'approchait en me contorsionnant. A l'endroit où s'était tenu le garçon se tenait à présent une Ombre. Nous étions en tous points semblables et pourtant, entre Ombres, nous nous reconnaissions. J'agitais mes antennes et lui parlais en émettant des odeurs avec une série de " Kéta ! "

" Hé... Qui es-tu, toi ? Es-tu censé être affecté ici ?

_ ... Je... Ne... Comprends... Pas... "

Mes antennes se dressèrent : c'était un tout jeune Sans-Cœur. Tellement jeune qu'il ne comprenait encore pas tout notre langage. J'attendis qu'il prenne une position satisfaisante et qu'il décrypte quelques mots puis lui reposait ma question. Il me répondit d'une manière hachée.

" Je suis... Je sais plus. J'étais pas comme ça avant.

_ Avant ? Tu te souviens d'avant, toi ?

_ Je dois... descendre...

_ Descendre ?

_ En bas... Forteresse...

_ Sais-tu où c'est ?

_ Non... Aide ? "

Je lui répondit que j'allais l'aider à descendre. Après tout ce n'était pas compliqué et c'était un nouveau Sans-Cœur. Plus il fréquenterait les Sans-Cœurs plus âgés et plus il serait efficace. J'essayais de lui apprendre à se fondre dans le sol pour avancer plus vite mais il n'y parvenait pas. Rabattant mes antennes en arrière, je commençais alors à marcher difficilement à cause de la lumière qui était revenue dans ce monde. Nous sortîmes de la Salle des Socles et de la Porte, descendîmes plusieurs escaliers puis nous laissèrent tomber dans le vide. Nous parvînmes enfin dans le hall de la Forteresse. J'allais partir quand il me toucha le bout des antennes avec les siennes.

" Merci. "

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors en plus grand : ce mot, nous ne le connaissions presque plus. Dans le hall étaient réunies toutes les créatures humaines qui avaient accompagné le garçon. Il avança d'un pas chancelant et d'une manière saccadée vers le groupe d'individu et le canard se jeta littéralement dessus et le roua de coups. Après quelques temps, la créature féminine s'approcha de lui et il se transforma : j'avais, sans le vouloir, aidé le garçon qui allait tous nous faire disparaître ! Il eût le temps de m'apercevoir à peine une seconde, le temps que je disparaisse à nouveau dans la salle des Socles. Dès que mon ombre aplatie y arriva, je fis demi-tour d'un coup : toutes les créatures que nous avions eu tant de peine à capturer étaient réveillées. Nos plans étaient compromis. Nous n'avions plus rien à faire pour réellement nous sauver car une seule certitude restait : c'était ce garçon qui allait tout changer pour nous. Il allait réduire les Ténèbres et augmenter la Lumière.

Cela faisait quelques temps que nous attendions tous, totalement amorphes. Notre rôle à la Forteresse et dans les autres mondes était fini et nous n'avions plus rien à faire. Nous, c'est à dire tous les Sans-Cœurs, restions statiques dans un coin de la Forteresse à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Nous ne le savions pas réellement, mais notre instinct lui-même était en veille : d'un côté, il me criait : " Va-t'en ! Vite ! " et de l'autre, il me disait : " Reste. Il peut t'arriver quelque chose. " " Evi " était à côté de moi, immobile elle aussi et nous regardions le plafond qui était plongé dans les Ténèbres.

Les Ténèbres... Elles formaient l'équilibre entre les mondes. La Lumière n'est rien sans les Ténèbres et vice-versa. Un système pervers mais qui avait fait ses preuves. C'est ce que nous pensions tous en ce moment mais ces pensées étaient dignes d'humains. Nous ne savions pas qu'en ce moment même, Kingdom Hearts venait de s'ouvrir. Nous ne savions que les cœurs que nous avions patiemment amassés s'étaient envolés. Nous ne savions pas... Que nous redevenions peu à peu humain. Un Sans-Cœur a toujours froid et pourtant, je ressentais de la chaleur. Des vagues de chaleur m'envahissaient, des sentiments réapparaissaient en moi. Mon cœur était en train de revenir. Alors que nous fixions toujours le plafond, je sentis quelques Sans-Cœurs disparaître. Puis " Evi " disparut elle aussi, puis ce fut mon tour.

Il faisait totalement noir. Des images me revenaient en mémoire... C'était ça, " avant " ? J'étais donc bien une humaine, avant. Je n'avais pas toujours été un Sans-Cœur. J'étais en train de revenir vers une vie différente avec les autres quand nous entendîmes un cri, un cri qui résonna longtemps dans le vide où nous nous trouvions, le cri de la Dirigeante Suprême qui pouvait voir tous les Sans-Cœur partir.

" NON ! CELA NE SERA PAS ! "

La Lumière n'est rien sans les Ténèbres.

Les Ténèbres ne sont rien sans la Lumière.

S'ils ne sont pas équilibrés, tout disparaît.

Les Ténèbres ne peuvent disparaître des cœurs.

Nous ne pouvions pas tous partir.

Les Ténèbres continueraient à se répandre par n'importe quel moyen.

Le Noir revint.

... _Ce n'était pas fini._


End file.
